The Blonde Doesn't Fall Far From the Tree
by MalfoysBtch22
Summary: This is the story of Gus finding love... But will it be accepted when the love is a girl and once more his biological fathers daughter? Just trying it out I thought of it last night... Tell me what you think.
1. Reality

AN/ Just a short intro to an idea I came up with... Tell me what you think and if you would like to see me continue on with it! =]

I am the daughter

And the heir

Of a shyness that is criminally vulgar

I am the daughter and heir

Oh, of nothing in particular

You shut your mouth

How can you say

I go about things the wrong way ?

I am human and i need to be loved

Just like everybody else does

Oh ...

Oh ...

There's a club, if you'd like to go

You could meet somebody who really loves you

So you go, and you stand on your own

And you leave on your own

And you go home, and you cry

And you want to die

When you say it's gonna happen "now"

Well, when exactly do you mean ?

See, i've already waited too long

And all my hope is gone

Oh ...

Oh ...

You shut your mouth

How can you say

I go about things the wrong way ?

I am human and i need to be loved

Just like everybody else does

Ok ?

Blue stared back at blue. Bright blonde hair fell neatly around the pale shoulder of the fourteen year old girl looking into a mirror with a frown of deep countenance. She bit her full bottom lip and mussed with the small side bangs trying to decide which way they should go. She looked her body up and down frowning softly. Her skin was freakishly pale and she knew that she didn't tan. She burned. Her breasts were small B-cups and nothing that she felt deserved to be shown off. Her stomach flat she had not developed a shape yet. A small knock came at the door.

"Come in." She said simply her eyes not leaving her form. She knew she was in nothing but a sports bra and boxers but she didn't care and knew her daddy wouldn't either.

"What are you doing?" He asked coming in and giving her a skeptical look.

"I'm scared." She muttered softly she knew she sounded pathetic.

"About what." He asked sitting down on top of the toilet lid.

"What if no one likes me here either?" She asked running a nervous hand through her hair.

"I'm sure every one will love you." He said comfortingly holding his arms out for her to go into.

"It's more excepted here right?" She asked sniffling softly.

"Yes, I'm sure there will be a bunch of other kids like you." He nodded wiping her eyes.

"Sunshine?" A voice asked down the hall.

"We're in here." He called out. He opened the door and walked over running a hand over his husbands blonde head.

"Pop?" She asked looking up.

"Hm?" It broke his heart to know that she had been hurt so badly.

"You love daddy right?" She asked.

"You know I do." He said softly.

"And you love me right?" She asked once more.

"Sunny Debbie Taylor-Kinney!" He said harshly. "You know we love you more the anything."

"I know... So... How can love be wrong?" She asked looking up with confused blue eyes.

"Its just in straight people's thinking." Brian muttered.

"I love you guys." She said wrapping her slim body around both her dads.

"We love you too." Justin muttered in sync with Brian.

"And this is going to be a new start for you." Brian told her. She lifted her head refusing to give up. She nodded.

AN/ This would be the story of how Gus meets Sunny because Brian and Justin move to Canada because homophobia in the states has doubled causing Sunny to be hurt because she has two fathers. Watch their love bloom by reviewing and telling me you want to see it :)

5 before I continue


	2. Shopping with Aunty Em

Things look clear in black and white  
The living color tends to dye our sight  
Like dynomite  
Just imagine my surprise  
When I looked into your eyes and saw  
Your disguise

If we dare expose our hearts  
Just to feel the purest parts  
That's when strange sensations start to grow

We are not alone  
Find out when your cover's blown  
There'll be somebody there to break your fall  
We are not alone  
'Cause when you cut down to the bone  
We're really not so different after all  
After all  
We're not alone

Flying high above the sky  
The battles down below look simplified  
With no place to hide  
But on inspection of the dust  
I came upon this thing called trust  
It helps us to adjust

Just imagine my surprise  
When I looked into your eyes  
I knew right then I'd never let you go

We are not alone  
Find out when your cover's blown  
There'll be somebody there to break your fall  
We are not alone  
'Cause when you cut down to the bone  
We're really not so different after all  
After all  
We're not alone  
Not alone  
After all  
Not alone

If we dare expose our hearts  
Just to feel the purest parts That's when strange sensations start to grow

We are not alone  
Find out when your cover's blown  
There'll be somebody there to break your fall  
We are not alone  
'Cause when you cut down to the bone  
We're really not so different after all  
After all  
We're not alone

We are not alone  
Find out when your cover's blown  
There'll be somebody there to break your fall  
We are not alone  
'Cause when you cut down to the bone  
We're really not so different after all  
After all  
After all

"Em?"

"Yeah?" He asked licking a circle around his ice cream cone.

"In Hazel Hurst was it worse then back home?" She asked licking her lips free of vanilla ice cream.

"Much, much sweetie." He assured her scrolling through the isles looking for the perfect new bedspread for Sunny's brand spanking new attic room with a sky light and everything.

"You ever had some one pop your air bra?" Sunny huffed picking up a pillow only to find that it vibrated which made Emmett laugh.

"Genius." Emmett said picking it up and throwing it in their shopping cart.

"What are you going... On second thought, I don't want to know." She put her hands up flecking white onto her shirt.

"I would comment but its just too easy." Emmett smiled. A day out with her 'aunt' Emmett always made her feel better. "How do you feel about a neon green bedspread?" He asked holding up a set.

"Drag queen much." She snorted.

"And what's wrong with drag queens? I happened to have had a very close-."

"Gadiva dark and sweet I know..." She smirked sideways.

"Smart ass." He slapped her butt before wrapping her in a hug.

"Drag Rape!" She squealed trying to break free. He released her with a smile smearing some ice cream on her nose which she rubbed on her sleeve.

"So how about we steal your pops credit card and get you a whole new wardrobe." Emmett beamed holding out the shiny platinum piece of plastic.

"No can do, he only let me come here today if I promised not to let you take me clothes shopping." She plucked the plastic from his finger before flouncing off.

"And why is that?" Emmet put both his hands on his hips.

"Something about you being a silly fagot or something. How do you think my daddy would feel about leather bed covers." She giggled holding them out.

"I think he'd kill me." He laughed chucking them back on the rack. "And what do you mean silly faggot!" Emmett's voice got even more high pitched.

"Um... And he also said something about my kid not wearing drag and something about Prada, Gucci, and Armani." She shrugged spotting exactly what she wanted. "Emmett how do you feel about an Eighties theme?" She asked picking up a disco ball and throwing it towards him.

"Oh my god!" He jumped up and down. "And you could like have a bar right in your room with a fully stocked fridge! Oh and a round rotating bed-."

"Like what you had when you were 'Fetch Dickson'." She snickered doing a pose.

"How do you know about that young lady?" He eyed her up.

"Lets just say my families home videos aren't like every body elses..." She shivered. Emmett laughed.

"Not funny I am scarred for life! Do you know what it is like to have to sleep with your i-pod in so that you don't have to hear your two dads going at it all fucking night? 'Oh Brian harder!' or 'So tight every fucking time Sunshine!' I mean really." She proclaimed stomping her foot like a sulky child which she supposed she was.

"Well its good to know that their sex life hasn't died." Emmett snorted. Sunny gave him an are you kidding me look. "Well it is Brian."

"Your telling me?" She snorted. "What about these?" She held up two dark blue lava lamps.

"So cute! Wait till I tell Justin. He'll of course do the walls and what not." Emmet said walking over to the check out counter and dumping all the shit they picked out onto it.

"Charge it!" They said in unison slapping hands.

AN/ I decided I needed to give you more to check out but PLEASE review if you like it =]

BTW watch Prayers For Bobby on Lifetime! Such a good but sad movie! Its all about a gay boy with uber Christian parents! So so so sad I cried soooo much.

5 Im serious!


	3. Star Destroyer

You, You're always there for me

When I need you most

Day and night you're by my side

Protecting me

When I feel like crashing down

You seem to be around

There you are

You're not that far cos

Whenever, where ever baby

You'll protect me

No matter what

Hold me tight with all your might And you'll never let me go

Protecting me

You listen to me when

I speak out loud and you

You know right when my heart's been bent

When my lifes tumbling around

You take me off the ground

You tell me everythings ok

Whenever, where ever baby

You'll protect me

No matter what

Hold me tight with all your might You'll never let me go

You'll never let me go

You'll never let me go

You'll never let me go

When its my turn (My turn)

To help you out (Help you out)

I glady lift you up without a doubt

(Whenever) Whenever,where ever baby

You'll protect me

No matter what

Hold me tight with all your might You'll never let me go (Let me go)

Whenever, where ever baby

I'll protect you

No matter what

Hold you tight, with all my might

And I'll never let you go (Let you go)

You, you're always there for me

When I need you most

Day and night you're by my side

Protecting me

Protecting me

"Dad? Pop?" Sunny called out carrying four of the shopping bags.

"Brian? Justin?" Emmett called out holding the other six.

"Hold on." She held up on finger dropping all the bags onto the counter. And she looked for a note explaining their magical disappearance. She found just what she was looking for.

_Sunny,_

_The horses were delivered this morning were getting them settled in. _

_Put the stuff away then come join us. _

_**Knock first **_

_Love You!_

_**But seriously knock first **_

Sunny was conflicted to jump up and down in glee that the horses had arrived or to be totally disgusted with her parents freakish nymphomania.

"What's going on baby?" Emmett asked looking over her shoulder before laughing. "He'll never change."

"Ugh!" Sunny growled before turning and falling into a huge box filled with packing peanuts. "Don't comment." She put her finger.

"Wasn't gonna." Emmett wrapped his arms around her mid section and hauled her out.

"Any one home?" A female voice called out. _That's strange _Sunny thought. _Grandma wasn't supposed to be here till tomorrow. _But instead of the red head of her beloved Granny it was two women woman she had known as Melanie and Lindsey but she never did see much of them.

"MEL! LINDZ!" Emmett squealed running over to give the two girls a huge hug.

"Em!" They cooed. "Oh oh oh!" Lindsey said walking over to wrap me in a hug. "Isn't she just the spitting image of her father!" She showed her off to her partner.

"My head is not that big." I griped with a smile.

"True." Melanie laughed coming over to hug me.

"Can I get you anything?" She asked not wanting to be rude.

"Hm... What do you have?" Lindsay asked sitting down at the large island in the middle of the old fashioned kitchen.

"We don't." She laughed.

"Hm... Water would be great." Melanie smiled at her.

"Water it is." She said trying to find that box of water bottles her pop had bought. She finally found it and she brought it back to Mel and sat down at the table.

"I never thought I'd see the day Brian Kinney would pack up and move to canada and become a step ford fag." Melanie snorted.

"And have a kid." Lindsay said in complete and total awe.

"I know I'm the immaculate conception number two." I beamed.

"Speaking of which where is the immaculate conception nomura uno?" Emmett asked.

"Soccor practice." Melanie beamed.

"Give two dykes a kid and this is what happens... He becomes a man." Emmett snorted.

"Give to fags a kid and she becomes a princess." Lindsay bumped Sunny's arm.

"And what of JR?" Emmett asked.

"She's at her friends house." Lindsay bragged.

"JR's just a bit older then you Sunny." Melanie told her.

"But she's only a freshman two, she's got a late birthday just like Gus." Lindsey remembered.

"Oh that's cool. I'll go get my dads. One sec." Sunny replied getting up and grabbed her vans slipped them on and was out the door letting it slap closed behind her. She sprinted across their wide open field of a back yard jumping one rail into the carral then the next one on the other side. She could see the black stables and saw her boots put just out side the door. She bit her lip in anticipation and shucked off her vans and slipped up her pastel blue boots before knocking three time awaiting an answer.

"Come in!" Her dad answered. She flipped open the door to see all of the horses in their stalls and they even had two extra stalls.

"Oh my god this is so cool!" She squealed throwing her arms around both her dads.

"Glad you like it. It cost a pretty penny to get then all here." Her pop said before placing her matching blue hat with a tiara on it with rine stones. She beamed up at them giving them her very own sunshine smile.

"Thank you. Oh and the cwazy wesbians are here." She put up one finger before walking by both of them to go see her baby.

"Ugh now I have to hear about how I'm a converter and a step ford fag mother fucker!" Her pop moaned.

"Brian!" Justin slapped his arm.

"Aw come on Sunshine." Brian wrapped one arm around his now legalized husband before turning back to Sunny who was admiring them from the back and wondering if she'd ever seen so much love any where else.

"If your gonna go out on the property be sure to mark the trails but do you have your cell just incase you get lost?" Her pop asked.

"Yeah pop its in my vest pocket." She pointed down.

"Okay, Dinner will be ready around seven." Justin said grinning.

"What could we possibly have in that house?" Brian asked looking curios.

"I was going to look in the Canadian yellow pages and see if we could find Chinese place." Her dad shrugged hiding a smile.

"Oh yeah that's home cooking at its best." Sunny punched the air laughing.

"I for one second such." Her pop said kissing Justin on the cheek and walking out of the barn.

"Remember. Seven." Her daddy reminded once more.

"Yes mother." Sunny rolled her eyes. Before walking down the line.

"Babylon." Which was her pops horse which was a big black stallion that he refused to get gelded.

"Picasso." Which was a male paint horse which was her Daddy's.

"Rage." Which was another stallion with a red coat and a black main and tail.

"JT." Which was a smaller male palomino. And finally her horse.

"Star Destroyer." Which was a beautiful white mare with a bad additude. She couldn't count how many times she'd fallen off her. "How have you been girlie. I hope you gave those stable hands a run for their money or I'd feel jealous." She cooed petting down her white nose. "Wanna go out girl?" She asked hopping over and grabbing her reins that were hung on the wall behind her great white mare. They were pastels blue just like all of Sunny's riding gear. She put the bit in and led the horse out of the barn taking in the smell of freshly mowed grass.

"Lets bare back... And not in a weird sense neither." She snickered before climbing on a rock and hoisting herself up onto the mares great back. She led her into the carral not wanting to risk her life just before her first coming in all cut up the first day of her new school. Her hair fell around her shoulders lit by the softly setting sun just over the hill tops. She lifted her pale face up ward and her lapis blue eyes were greeted by pastel pinks and oranges that set the sky on fire.

And at that moment she knew... It was just a feeling in her bones... Something amazing was on the horizon along with that sun set... And the anticipation welled up inside her like a virus and she clicked her tongue giving Star Destroyer a sharp kick yanking the reins over so that they were facing the high rails. They hurtled forward and she sized up her target and before she knew it she was flying the pastels of the world floating with her. Then the ground came and with a thump they were flying off into the forest unknown and they planned on exploring every inch of it.

AN/ Thanks every one whose reviewed and we'll be getting to the Gus/Sunny Action but first theirs acouple things lol

Once again the number is five but here's a little something to add to what ever you were gonna write like right at the bottom what do you think of Sunny as a character and what can I do to improve her?

That's all... That and 5 lol


	4. Family

I've decided to try out first person for this chapter.... We'll see which one you like better.

-----------------------

_Everyone's invited, this is how we live  
We're all here for each other  
happy to give  
All we have we share  
And all of us we care, so come on..._

Welcome to our family time  
Welcome to our brotherly time  
We're happy giving and taking  
to the friends we're making  
There's nothing we won't do

Welcome to our family time  
Welcome to our happy to be time  
This is our festival  
you know and best of all  
We're here to share it all

There's a bond between us  
nobody can explain  
It's a celebration of life  
and seeing friends again  
I'd be there for you  
I know you'd be there for me too...  
so come on

Welcome to our family time  
Welcome to our brotherly time  
This is our festival  
you know and best of all  
We're here to share it all

Remembering loved ones departed  
Someone dear to your heart  
Finding love, and planning a future  
Telling stories and laughing with friends  
Precious moments you'll never forget

This has to be the most beautiful  
The most peaceful place  
I've ever been to  
It's nothing like I've ever seen before  
When I think of how far I've comeI can't believe it...and yet I see it  
In them I see family  
I see the way we used to be

Come on...

Welcome to our family time  
Welcome to our brotherly time  
We're happy giving and taking  
to the friends we're making  
There's nothing we won't do

Welcome to our family time  
Welcome to our happy to be time  
This is our festival  
you know and best of all  
We're here to share it all 

_---------------------------------_

"Sunny!" A bouncy voice said some where up close to my face. "First day of school Sunny!"

"Get of me Twinkie!" I grumble throwing my pillow over my face. I head my pops laugh same where further off.

"Some how she inherited my hate for you in the morning, Sunshine!"

"Awww Bri be nice." The weight lifted off me and I sighed happily.

"Come here twinkie." I knew they were doing something I didn't want to see.

"If you want me to get up. Get out."

"Ooh. Not so friendly." My pop snorted.

"Come on Bri. I'll make some pancakes."

"Can you slow down on the happy home maker routine, I haven't eaten yet." I heard the floor boards creek and peeked my head out from under my pillow. My huge room with shelves every where was barren. There was nothing but card board boxes and shopping bags. Most of which had the names Gucci, Prada, Armani, Dolce and Gabbana and the occasional Michel Kors. And my dad would never let my pop know but he took me to Nikey back home. I looked around the floor for my very important friend.

"Zepher!" I called before a big golden retriever jumped onto my bed with a pair of my pops under wear in his mouth.

"Nasty!" I gagged. I pulled them out of his mouth before chucking them out the open window behind me. "Don't touch stuff like that!" I instructed. He looked my face and I almost threw up. "You disgust me." He wagged his tail.

I threw my legs over the side of the bed feeling the cold hard wood floor under my toes. My bunny slippers had yet to be unpacked. I grabbed all the shopping back and dumped them onto the floor. I dove under the bed grabbing the hidden Nickey bag.

"Hm... Mood music." I smiled at Zepher, who wasn't used to see me so cheery for school. I clicked on Labels or Love by Fergie. I bobbed my head falling down onto my pile of mystery. I began thumbing through it. Ah the new black Prada day dress, from the spring collection. Very nice. I looked under neath for what I was sure I bought. Yes Dolce and Gabbana red leather midriff belt with a large D&G in gold at the center I took the matching watch from the box at the bottom of the pile and threw it on snapping it into place. The short red leather Gucci jacket. Finally the new prized black leather stilettos with a six inch heel and a five inch plat forms with three golden buckles on my ankle. Hm... Last but not least my Coach glasses and the red hair ribbon Grandma Novotny made for me. I grabbed the last two and walked into my bath room. I quickly washed my face and brushed through my straight hair. Curls. Yes curls seemed quite appropriate.

Once that was done I bounced my springy little ringlets in my palm. I slipped the hair ribbon in pulling the bow on the side of my head a little tighter. I beamed And reached into my make up back. I didn't like make up that much but this out fit called for a bit of black eye liner and red lip gloss to give it that full affect. I slipped on my glassed and turned out of the bath room. I snatched my huge black Gucci purse from the pile shoved all my school books into it before turning and bouncing down the steps.

"Baby!" I heard a squeal before being wrapped in warm Emmetty goodness.

"Holy shit! Look at you!" Grandma Deb said beaming at me. I smiled shyly at all the people looking at me.

"You look beautiful." Grandma Jennifer said smiling at me.

"She could be a model." I heard a voice before shrieking and running into my Uncle Micelles arms.

"Hey Furry." He winked at me. I was of course a character of Rage since birth. Except instead of having a segregate mother my dad actually gave birth too me. Don't ask me how its their comic. Uncle Ben smiled at me before picking me up and almost breaking my spine.

"Where's Hunter?" I asked trying to look behind them for my cousin.

"He and his fiancé are going to stay in Pittsburgh."Ben said. I felt bad because I knew how much this would hurt Michel.

"Oh. I'm sorry." I muttered looking down.

"Its okay."

"He'll still be round for Thanksgiving won't he because I plan on have the biggest bird in the whole damn country." Deb proclaimed.

"Of course and he'll bring Cali." Michel walked over to Brian and gave him a kiss on the lips. I knew there was more to those to than any one would let on but I think I get the gist of it if Rage is true to life.

"Alright Sunny sit down and eat your break fast." My dad said putting down a huge stack of pan cakes.

"Those blue berry?" Deb asked holding out a hand. I bit into one and nodded. She snapped her fingers at my dad demanding another batch. Grampa Horvath died a two years ago and Deb didn't seem like she was going to get over it. But one day my dad tripped on a dildo that pop had left out and she finally laughed. Its been getting better since then.

"Alright kiddo time to get you to your first day of school." Emmett squealed point to the clock just above the slave lamps. "Can I drive her?" He jumped up and down.

"Don't you have to pick up Ted and Blake from the train station?" Michel asked sitting down to his own plate of pancakes as my dad huffed and puffed muttering something about not agreeing to make them for every one.

"Right! Sorry baby." Emmett stopped mid bite to grab his rainbow jacket and bolt out the door.

"So I made those for nothing?" My dad whined.

"No, give them here." Deb said dumping them onto her plate.

"I'll drive her." My pop said giving the blonde in an apron some sort of meaningful look. I nodded dumping my dish in the sink and throwing my bag over my shoulder. My pop threw his arm over my shoulder. We parted to get into the Vet. I sat down and nervously fidgeted with the hem of my dress.

"Don't be nervous." He scolded. I looked down.

"But I am." I whispered.

"If your nervous then that means you give a fuck what they think." He said not looking at me. "Do you?"

"N-no... I don't know." I stared out the window looking at the little stores passing by.

"Remember what Auntie Emmett says.' I could practically hear his eyes roll and hid a smile.

"Fuck em all." I said softly.

"Exactly." He patted my on my blonde head and smile his lipless smile. I looked out on the school. It looked highly expense. The entrance way was a black iron gate into a stone atriium surrounded by square shrubs. At the center of the atrium was a huge fountain. I could see the huge oak doors held behind a high stone arch. I could hear my heart beat in my throat. My pop turned to me and nodded. He pressed a kiss to my forehead and muttered.

"Fuck em all." I smiled and nodded. I opened the car door and my heels his the stone.

"Fuck em all."

Five till you get the next.

A couple things to add to your review.

How do you like the ORIGINAL characters. AND their relationship to Sunny

Which do you like better 1rst person Sunny that may occasionally change to Gus or just a narrator

And last how do we feel about Sunny and her devopement.

That's all! =]

Thanks :)

555555555555555555555555


	5. The face of God

I pulled open the heavy door and slid inside, exhaling for the first time in a full minute. The halls were luckily empty. Coming early was definitely a good decision on my parents point. I breathed in once more before walking aimlessly down the halls hoping to discover th admissions office.

"Scuse me miss are you lost?" A voice sounded behind me. I whipped around, one of my curls bouncing off my face like I loosely wound spring.

"In fact I am-." And then I was looking into the face of god. God was laughing at me. Why was god laughing at me? He appeared to look me up and down. "What's so funny?"

"You going to a fashion show?" he asked smirking.

I blushed vibrantly and observed him from top to bottom. God wore ripped jeans and wife beaters. "School actually." I said lamely.

"Ah that would explain you in my halls." He said cockily.

"Your halls?" I cocked a blonde brow at his arrogance.

"Well yeah." He smiled. Im sure it was meant to be charming but it just made me roll my eyes.

"Well since I don't have permission I'll just be going." I turned to go in the opposite direction. God was arrogant.

"I'll give you a free pass." He came up to my side and winked one hazel green eye at me.

"Oh is that so?" I turned my head to face forward.

"I only do this every so often so feel honored." God was gonna get punched in the face.

"That's all fine and dandy but could you do me a fav... What's your name?" I asked stopping and turning toward him.

"Gus, and what's yours?" Gods name was Gus. God did not look like a Gus. God looked like an idiot.

"Sunny." I said shortly. Turning my gaze to the clock over his shoulder. Five minutes till class started and I still didn't have my schedule. "About that favor..."

"What's the favor?" He looked skeptical as if pondering if this was worth it.

"Point me in the direction of the admissions office." I said checking the clock once more for good measure.

"It's down the hall, in that little room with the window." He pointed lazily with one hand. He looked depressed as though he had been expecting the favor to be "Fuck me Gus! Fuck me into this very floor!" I decided then, God was a pig.

"Thanks, I'll see you around." I said pushing the bag back up over my shoulder.

"Don't I get a reward for my chivalry," he said with a wolfish smile.

"You want a reward do you?" I asked twirling a curl around with my finger. He smiled in reply. "Well Gus I'd really want you to be trampled by elephants, but the sad fact of life is, we don't always get what we want." I turned and walked straight into the admissions office closing the door softly behind me, smiling at my own wittiness.

I had always hated boys like Gus. The boys who walked around like they owned the world. It was boys like them who grew up to become giant homophobic assholes. Maybe making fun of a supposed popular boy on my first minutes of school might not have been such a good idea but I'd inherited my mothers need for justice. Ah my mother? Yes my mother yet to be mention. She had been my fathers best friend from New york. Her name was Lyra Jayson. Self proclaimed anarchy artist. She being a lesbian agreed to be the oven that cooked me, if one day Justin would agree to father her and her lovers child. The time had yet to come that I would have a semi-sister/brother.

"Sunny Taylor-Kinney I presume?" The woman behind the desk said lifting her head from her folder.

"Um... yes." I nodded coming to stand in front of her desk.

"You don't have to worry Sunny. The people here I assure you are much more accepting of others then where you were being schooled." She smiled, her baggy face lifting up into a smile.

"That's a relief." My whole body felt as if a weight had been lifted off it.

"Here's your schedule." She handed it to me with gentle hands.

"Thanks." My sunshine smile broke though the seemingly perpetual fog.

"Off you go." She jerked her head in the direction of the door. I nodded and pulled the door open and walked out into the seemingly over crowded hall way. I couldn't help but notice the staring bit my lower lip, I could feel myself becoming more and more anxious as I walked on towards Math A. I looked up from beneath my lashes and saw some chick with her lips planted on Gus's. he had a girlfriend? How typical. I rolled my eyes and continued my trek of solitude to home room.

AN/ Don't hate me! I love Gus. But I had to believe the spawn of Brian was gonna be a conceited ass hole there's just so much ego there's no way that some of it wasn't passed on. I just recovered from mono so I'm sorry it took so long. I'm making the review quantity 5 and I want to here your opinions on the kids future relationship.


	6. New Friend

Look inside,  
Look inside your tiny mind  
Now look a bit harder  
Cause we're so uninspired,  
so sick and tired of all the  
hatred you harbor

So you say  
It's not okay to be gay  
Well I think you're just evil  
You're just some racist who  
can't tie my laces  
Your point of view is medieval

Fuck you (Fuck you)  
Fuck you very, very much  
Cause we hate what you do  
And we hate your whole crew  
So please don't stay in touch

Fuck you (Fuck You)  
Fuck you very, very much  
Cause your words don't translate  
And it's getting quite late  
So please don't stay in touch

Do you get,  
Do you get a little kick out of  
being slow minded?  
You want to be like your father  
It's approval your after  
Well that's not how you find it

Do you,  
Do you really enjoy living a  
life that's so hateful?  
Cause there's a hole where  
your soul should be  
Your losing control of it and  
it's really distasteful

I sat down in the middle row. I had learned it was the best place not to be noticed. In the back teachers looked for troublemakers. In the front teachers were looking for the studious students, suck ups, and vision impaired since I was none of these I stuck to the middle, reserved for drifters. Kids filed in to wrapped up in their conversation of summer and such to notice their new student. I decided to discreetly pull out the new issue of Rage. There I was right on the cover. My had I grown. It seemed my dad once again decided to put me in pants. Damn that man. It's not like the people reading this fag rag would be looking at me anyway! This issue showed me standing above a young gay boy being picked on by his schoolmates. I used the kindled fire of my heart to burn a protective circle around the boy before coming to his rescue. Though I didn't like the pants so I had to say the leather did look great in action scenes.

I looked up from the magazine to see some curious eyes glancing toward me. The teacher stood up and introduced herself. Her name was Ms. Larson. She was very pretty, early thirties with a bright buttermilk smile. She began to do roll call. I took one deep cleansing breath and waited for what I knew was to come. Several names were called. I noticed one I liked in particular. It was Lyra. It was unique. I planned to suggest it to Uncle Mickey for the name of my best friend in Rage.

"Sunny Taylor-Kinney." The glances double and I raised my hand into the air.

"Here."

"Sunny is new here, I want everyone to welcome her with open arms." Yes, open would be rather nice. Turned their heads away as to not look like stalkers. I dropped my head and listened as the teacher prattled on about expectations and the years curriculum. I felt my i-phone vibrate in my pocket. I discreetly slipped it out and realized it was a text from auntie Em.

**How's your first day sugar?!?**

_**Well they haven't taken me outside and gone carnal on me yet... **_

**Oooow Kinky =] **

_**You would say that **_

**I would. Lmao But I guess that's good keep me posted sweetie! **

_**Will do. Ttyl Em. **_

**See you later Sunny! **

I made my way through my classes the same way in each. Quietly. Then the time came. Lunch... Would I be forced to sit alone in the library again. God I hoped not. I avoided the sitting situation by walking into other serving section of the cafeteria. I looked through the foods and found something edible at last. Mac and cheese although it did look as if it may eat my hand I suppose it would have to do.

"Thank you." I said as I took the tray from the woman. I scanned across the cafeteria. I noticed a girl sitting by herself picking at her food. I knew what it was like to be that girl. I stepped easily around the tables and stood in front of her table.

"Hello." I said softly.

"Hi?" She raised her pierced brow at me. She had brown hair that went to her shoulders the underside was dyed black. She looked almost to young for the sunken in frown imbedded on her cheeks.

"I'm Sunny." I said.

"Sunny?" Both her brows went up.

"Yeah my parents are-."

"Sunny Taylor-Kinney?" She asked and I noticed her tongue ring.

"Yeah?" Then I understood.

"JR?" I asked shocked.

"You got it." She smirked. "Hey cuz."

"Hi." I said meekly.

"Sit." She motioned for me to drag over a chair. I put my mac and cheese down and dragged over a chair. I sat down and looked at her awkwardly.

"So how was the move?" She asked pulling out a copy of rage.

"Oh my god you have the new issue too!" I pulled mine from my overly large bag.

"Michel is my dad you know." She laughed. "You look good in leather she teased."

"So I've heard." I joked. "You look good in Nylon." I said referring to a past issue.

"Yeah not so much." She snorted. "So, the move."

"Good the horses got here yesterday."

"Right you have horses I forgot." She said softly.

"Yeah my dads kind of a freak."

"Which one?" She raised that tame brow.

"Brian. He wanted to give Justin everything. That included horses, tennis courts, and a pool." I shrugged. "None of its for me." I laughed.

"You just prosper." She laughed a tiny bit.

"So if you don't mind me asking. Why are you over here..."

"By myself? That's easy. No one wants to sit with the school lesbo." She rolled her eyes. I felt bad for asking.

"Are you or did they just assume?"

"They assumed, but they are right. Well sort of. I'm bi." She said offhandedly.

"Cool." I said soflt.y

"Yeah so you might not want to hang out with me if you don't want to make a name for yourself as my little lover 'kay blondie?" She said looking out the opposite window.

"JR its not only that we're sorta family. It's that I don't care what they think and I've been running from people prejudices since I learned what straight was and I'm kind of sick of it." I said. She looked up surprised.

"Really?" She asked looking at me seriously.

"Yeah." I nodded. "Friends?" I held out a red manicured hand.

"Friends." She locked her pale black polished hand with mine.

"Wanna come over after school we can go riding." I offered.

"Sure my brother can drive us that is if he's not sucking some dumb bimbo's face." She rolled her eyes.

"Right Gus I haven't... I'm retarded!" I slapped my forehead. "Gus is God god fucking damn it!" I slammed my head on the table.

"Wha'd the table do to you and did you just call my brother god?" JR looked around to see if anyone was staring surely enough people were. She flipped them off.

"I met your brother this morning and I had no idea." I sighed lifting my head up. "I'm so stupid. He even looks like my dad. So retarded." I whispered the last part.

"Sure... Let me guess he hit on you." She laughed.

"Yeah, he did how'd you know?"

"Don't feel special he hits on everything with a vagina." She laughed.

"Thanks for that." I wrinkled my nose. The bell rang.

"What do you have now?" She asked.

"Free." I said.

"I've got art wanna come with?" She asked throwing her Guns N Roses bag over her shoulder.

"Sure."


End file.
